


Static

by KayLourdes_KD



Series: RP Sona Multiverse One-Shots [1]
Category: FanPlan Academy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original Work, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Kay please chile halt, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, This is not healthy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, destroys a whole room cause why not, wow projection time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLourdes_KD/pseuds/KayLourdes_KD
Summary: Being shot isn't as painful as it seems. The thoughts that come afterward are what hurt the most.
Series: RP Sona Multiverse One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744996
Kudos: 7





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> gamer moment when you uh, write about howyour sona gets shot

Kay lied in bed thinking about what the actual hell just happened.  
  
He almost died. ~~Which would've been fine so that wasn't the problem?~~  
  


He was bored, he was angry, he was tired he _**had**_ to get rid of the static in his head. Why not go out and kill some random dude in his van.   
  
Looks are very deceiving. He looked so young and _weak._ Kay could've easily done him in. Very easily. But he **had** to have a fucking gun under his coat. Now Kay has a huge fucking hole in their side. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.  
  
_He's so dead. He's so fucking dead when I see him again._  
  
But Kay couldn't combat him this time, he's _weak.  
  
__Weaklingweaklingweaklingweaklingweakling-_  
  
His mind was erratic. His breathing was erratic. His body felt hot, boiling with anger. His head was full of static _make it **stop.**_  
  


He sat up and threw his pillow across the room. He got up and started throwing random objects, whether it was clothes, photos, jewelry, his phone, he didn't care. He needed to hurt something. He just wanted the white noise that filled his head to simply stop. To vanish and quick as it came. **Why won't it stopwhywontitstopwhywontit _stop-_  
  
**_-shattering glass_ reverberated out the room. He snapped himself out pf his thoughts and found that his mirror has been shattered. His fist was bloodied, again. He growled and let out a frustrated cry of anger, punching his mirror again, and again and again and again.   
  
A knock at the door interrupted his fit. The glass was stuck in his hand. That hurt. He had a huge fucking hole in his side. That also hurt. His head was pounding and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. If only he could see how disheveled and manic he looked right now.  
  
"Kay? I-it's Sophie." Oh. "A-are you, are you okay? I heard y-you screaming and well, I thought you got hurt so uhm, do you mind letting me in?"   
  
Kay only stared at the door. How the hell is he gonna explain he got shot to Sophie? _Don't let her in she'll only see how weak you are. How evil you are.  
  
  
_"I do mind. Go away." He spoke bitterly. He started to pick out the glass in his hand.  
  
"W-well, I'm just making sure if you're okay or anythin-"  
  
Kay growled and threw a shoe at his door. "I'm **FINE, leave me alone!** " He threw another, hearing Sophie yelp.  
  
"Okay, okay. I-I'm making sure." She kept stuttering and goodness was it annoying. "I'll uhm, we can talk about it in the morning if you'd like. Good... Good night, Kay."  
  
Kay listened out for the sounds of her footsteps leaving. Once he was sure she was gone, he collapsed.   
  
He straight collapses and sobs.  
  
_Weakling._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
